


Stitches & Switches

by EchoFall



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Derogatory Language, Graphic Description of Rape/Non-con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Waterboarding, Whipping, don’t like don’t read i’m not taking any bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall
Summary: After a failed attempt to destroy an organisation, Mann Co. itself is destroyed after Blutarch and Redmond Mann are killed, along with the Administrator. Both teams are captured, and both of the Spies are tortured. Then the guy in charge has an amazing idea: switch the Spies around.
Relationships: Medic/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Spy & Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a couple things:  
> one, this is your first and only warning: READ THE TAGS!! this story is going into some pretty deep and graphic stuff  
> second: longer chapters mean i won’t be posting/writing like two chapters a day like i did with DSUS? towards the end  
> third: i’ve gotten used to writing in first person so if there’s any mistakes in the pov please correct me  
> fourth: every first chapter is red meds pov, every second is blu meds, every third is the spies’. i’ll say if there’s any deviations to this in later chapters

The RED Medic paced the small, concrete room. Both teams had been captured by an agency that Mann Co. and angered somehow. Blutarch and Redmond Mann were both dead, alongside the Administrator. 

It’s not that the conditions were bad, but they weren’t good either. There were five rooms coming off of the main one that he was currently in, including four ‘bedrooms’ and a small bathroom. Each of the bedrooms had two small, uncomfortable beds and the main room only contained a table with ten chairs and a drawer with basic cutlery and a single pair of scissors, but it wasn’t that bad. 

It could have been like it was for Spy right now, who had been dragged away with the promise of torture. 

That’s why the Medic was pacing. He was worried for his teammate, much like most of the rest of the RED Team was. He looked over the other members of his team. 

The Demoman was sitting at the table, talking with Soldier and Sniper. He seemed mildly upset, probably because they refused to give us alcohol here. Scout was yapping to Pyro and Engie about something. The Engineer was nodding occasionally, but seemed to be paying him no mind. Heavy was sat by at the table as far away from Demo, Sniper, and Soldier as possible. He was playing solitaire with the singular pack of cards. 

When footsteps were heard outside and the crack of the cell door unlocking, everyone immediately shot to their feet. They crowded around the door, pushing each other around so they could be closest. The Medic sighed. 

“Schweinehunde! Move avay from zhe door!” Medic bodily shoved away the closest person to him at the time, who happened to be Engie. 

“Oof! C’mon, Doc, we’re worried ‘bout Spah!” He rubbed his shoulder, but didn’t move back to the mass that was slowly moving away from the door. “He could be hurt!” Medic gave him a deadpanned look. 

“Vhat part of ‘torture’ do you not get? I am expecting him to return injured, which is vhy I should be zhe vone at zhe door.” The other REDs looked between each other, before stepping back. 

The door was pulled open without warning, causing most of the group to gasp in shock. 

The RED Spy looked terrible. He was bleeding from the multiple wounds that covered his entire body and he looked like he wouldn’t be standing if he wasn’t being held up by some sort of henchman. 

“Wait, wait,” a voice rung out from behind Spy, “we should fuck with ‘em.” The Medic frowned; he didn’t like the sound of that. 

“Give the BLU Team the RED Spy and give the RED Team the BLU Spy.” 

Wait, what?

Spy’s eyes went wide as the man holding him attempted to pull him away from the door. 

“The BLU Spy is not well. Please do not hurt him,they injured him mentally more than physically-” He spoke quickly, digging his feet in. The Medic winced as the man growled out, smashing Spy’s head against the door frame. “Argh- I’m going! I’m going.” He then let himself be dragged off to the BLU’s cell, where Medic could hear shouting coming from. 

The BLU Spy was dragged to the RED Team’s cell and unceremoniously shoved into the Sniper - who had stood in front of the door as soon as he had seen the RED Spy - who awkwardly caught him. The Spy slumped in Sniper’s arms, his breathing irregular and wheezing. The Sniper cringed slightly, before depositing the twitching Spy onto the floor, where he immediately curled himself into a ball. Soldier instantly jumped forwards. 

“MAGGOT! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!” He yelled at the crumpled form of the BLU Spy, who whimpered in response, pushing himself against the wall. Demo stood to try and stop the loud American. 

“Ack, Lad, I dinnae think he can hear ye.” He pulled Soldier back from where he was approaching the Spy. 

“I mean, I don’t really want him either. He’s probably gonna try and, like, spy on us! Cause he’s a Spy!” He crouched down by Spy, smirking when he flinched away. “Though he is being a big freakin’ baby right now!” Scout then jumped at the Spy, putting his hands up like someone who was trying to scare a small child would. The Spy hurriedly scrambled away, hyperventilating as he trembled. 

“Pfft- ha! I take it back, this guy’s too much of a scaredy-cat to do anything!” Engie put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back with a frown. 

“Now, Son, I may not want him here either, but that’s pretty damn awful of you. He looks terrified!” Sniper glared at the Spy before turning to the Engineer. 

“He could be faking it, Mate. I wouldn’t be so quick to say otherwise” Engie’s frown deepened as Heavy stepped in. 

“Hmm. Not so sure, would be hard to fake.” Soldier glared at him. 

“Of course you’re in cahoots with the Frenchie, Commie! HE IS GOING TO STEAL OUR SECRETS AND SELL THEM! FOR MONEY!” He yelled, and everything devolved into a shouting match. 

Almost everyone had moved to stand next to the table as they yelled at each other. Voices flew and even a few hands as teammates had to be held back. It seemed that Engie, Heavy, and Demo were in favour of leaving the Spy alone or helping him, while Soldier, Sniper, and Scout were all against them. The only people who weren’t involved in the fight were Pyro - who was observing the Spy from a distance - and Medic, who was glaring at the group in disdain. He looked back to the Spy, who was still quivering and cowering against the wall. He rolled his eyes. 

“Dummkopfs…” He muttered as he shook his head, kneeling down slowly by the Spy. The BLU tensed up, watching Medic with fear in his eyes. Medic furrowed his brows in concern, reaching a hand up to gently hover above Spy’s shoulder - not quite touching it. Spy flinched back and started muttering. 

“Non, non, non, sil vous plait non-“ 

“Hush, hush. I am just going to help, ja?” Spy didn’t stop trembling, but he did stop begging. Medic continued on. “Ok, ok. You need to take deep breaths. You can not begin to calm down if you are hyperventilating.” 

Spy took a shuddering breath in, before coughing and choking on nothing. Medic frowned as the Spy tried again, only to experience the same thing. 

“May I touch your shoulder, Herr Spy?” He asked. Spy nodded shakily. Medic set his hand down, feeling Spy tense before relaxing. He also felt how fast Spy’s heart was beating. A particularly loud shout came from the group behind him, causing Spy to wince. “Alright, let’s try zhis again. Deep breaths, like what I am doing.” He did a couple overly dramatic breaths, pleased when he saw Spy replicate them. 

Once Spy was no longer hyperventilating and didn’t look so terrified, Medic spoke up again. 

“Are you feeling a bit better now, Herr Spy?” The Spy’s eyes fluttered as he leaned his head against the Medic’s shoulder. 

“Oui, merci.” He spoke, tiredness clear in his voice. Medic gently pulled him closer, glad that the Spy was no longer frightened by him. He glared at the mass of people that was the rest of his team, not even able to pick out one piece of dialogue from the next. 

“I am going to yell very, very loudly at zhe other members of my team. I just vanted to warn you bevore I do so.” He softly told the Spy, who nodded in response. 

“DUMMKOPFS! IF YOU DO NOT STOP ALL OF ZHE YELLING IN ZHE NEXT SECOND I VILL REMOVE YOUR VOCAL CHORDS WITH A PAPERCLIP.” He hollered, immediately catching the attention of the rest of his team and causing Spy to flinch - even though he was aware that it was not him being yelled at. 

“What’re doing with the Spook, Doc?” Sniper asked, snapping the others out of their collective stupor. 

“Yeah, why the Hell are you hugging him!? That’s so freaking gay!” Medic rolled his eyes. 

“He vas having a panic attack. I believe he may also be experiencing somezhing called ‘emotional shock’ which happens after someone goes through a traumatic event. Zhat also means zhat he is not faking it.” He added on, sensing that Soldier was about to yell out something loud and incorrect. Sniper visibly hesitated as Soldier sneered and grumbled to Demo about something. 

“... If yer sure, Doc. Don’t say I didn’t warn you if he ends up stabbing you in the back, though.” He shook his head, walking back to the room he was sharing with Scout. The boy glared at Spy. 

“Yeah, I don’t trust that backstabbing freak either!” He called out before scampering after Sniper, probably to yell complaints at him. Demo watched them go before putting a hand on Soldier’s shoulder and steering him towards their own shared room. Engie stepped forward, concern clear in his eyes. 

“He alright now, Doc?” The Engineer asked, crouching down a few metres away from the Spy, who looked up at him wearily from where he was all but collapsed against Medic. Medic shrugged. 

“I am not sure. He iz no longer having a panic attack, ja, but he iz still in shock. I am curious as to vhat happened to him but I do not zhink I vill be getting any answers for that right now- Scheiße! I forgot to check him for injuries!” Medic cut himself off from his explanation as he shuffled into a straighter position and began gently running his hands over the Spy’s sides. Engie tilted his head in curiosity as both Heavy and Pyro approached the Medic and Spy. 

“Spy, I am going to need you to sit up for a second.” He moved away from the Spy, gently pushing him up against the wall while continuing to check over him. Heavy frowned. 

“What is Doktor doing?” He asked, confused. 

“I am checking to see if Herr Spy has any injuries.” He replied, stopping briefly as Spy squirmed with discomfort. “Ja, I know. Like I said, I am not going to hurt you. I am just making sure you are alright.” He frowned as Spy gasped when he ran his hands over the area around the bottom of his rib cage, hips, and waist. 

“Hmm…” Medic pulled up the bottom of the Spy’s shirt and jacket, looking at the fairly severe bruising underneath. The Engineer - who had been watching quietly alongside Heavy and Pyro - then quickly pulled Medic away. 

“Eh? What? Engineer?” He gave the Engineer a confused look. 

“I think you should back off for a sec, Doc. Poor Spah looks pretty spooked by something.” He nodded towards Spy, who had immediately tensed up and frozen when Medic lifted his clothing up to observe his bare skin. Medic’s eyes widened. 

“Oh! Apologies, Herr Spy. I should have asked bevore I attempted to touch you like zhat. I vill ask next time.” The Spy slowly relaxed, nodding in response. “I von’t check your legs. I feel zhat zhat vould be much too invasive.” Spy relaxed further, clearly agreeing with what Medic had said without needing to say it. “Can you valk?” Medic asked. 

“I-I don’t know…” Spy looked slightly ashamed at the fact he was indirectly admitting that he would need assistance. Medic nodded, not saying anything as he stood, dusting himself off. He offered Spy a hand, which he took hesitantly. He stood on shaky legs, looking much like a newborn deer just learning to walk. 

“There you are, I’ve got you.” Medic reassured, going to wrap an arm around Spy’s waist before second guessing his decision and instead wrapping it around Spy’s midriff, closer to his chest. Spy stumbled slightly, cautiously placing a hand over Medic’s shoulders to help support himself as the pair slowly made their way to the room the RED Spy had claimed for himself. 

Once inside the room, Medic helped the Spy lay down on the unused bed. 

“Vould you like help to remove your shoes? Or your jacket?” Medic asked. Spy gripped onto his jacket, then hesitated. 

“... My shoes, sil vous plait.” Medic nodded, helping the Spy remove his shoes and placing them next to the bed. He then walked to the door. 

“I vill be just outside, talking to zhe Engineer und Heavy. Call for me if you need anything.” And with that, he left the Spy to rest, shutting the door behind himself. 

He sat down with the aforementioned pair, along with Pyro. He sighed, desperately wishing that their captors would give them some alcohol. Engie patted his back sympathetically. 

“What’s wrong with ‘im, Doc? What’re we gonna do?” He asked, giving the doctor a slight smile. 

“Well, like I said before he iz in shock. Something terrible happened to him, but I am not sure what. He also may have a concussion, but it iz hard to tell without any of my equipment.” He rubbed a hand over his face, readjusting his glasses. 

“Well, Doc, I might have an idea… but I’m really hoping that it’s not the case.” Engie said nervously. Medic raised an eyebrow, as if telling him to spit it out. “He… well, there were bruises on his hips, meaning he was grabbed by them. He also didn’t want you to try and remove any of his clothes. That, combined with you saying it was ‘something terrible’ that happened, makes me think that… gah, I don’t want to say it. I think you’ve got the idea.” Medic nodded solemnly. 

“For his sake, I hope you are wrong.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the BLU teams perspective :). also ignore most of what i said about the medics perspectives and stuff.

The BLU Team hurried around the door as footsteps approached. Their Spy had been taken with the very clear intention of torture, and they were incredibly worried. 

Because - unlike the RED Team - their Spy actually opened up to them about some of the personal things in his life. Including the fact that he had been sexually assaulted in the past and now found topics such as sex hard to discuss or participate in. That due to past experiences he didn’t like being yelled at, or being touched without warning. 

The team had, of course, been respectful of this. Some of them struggled, but they understood his boundaries and knew not to push them. 

But he had just been tortured, and they had no idea what exactly had happened to him or how badly he would be affected. 

The door slammed open, revealing their Spy. The team collectively gasped at his devastating, the Medic reaching forwards to try and grab him. He began hyperventilating as the man holding him dragged him away from Medic’s reach. 

“Wait, wait,” a voice rung out from behind Spy, “we should fuck with ‘em.” The team shared glances, concerned as to what that meant. 

“Give the BLU Team the RED Spy and give the RED Team the BLU Spy.” The BLU Medic paled. The RED Team probably wouldn’t help the Spy, and would instead injure him in some way or another. He wouldn't receive any assistance in calming down from his panic attack that he was very clearly having. They would lock him in a room - the room their Spy was supposed to have alone, probably - and would leave him to his thoughts. 

All these thoughts and more ran through Medic’s head as Sniper yelled out, quickly followed by Demo. 

“Hey! Give him back! They’ll kill him!”

“Give us back our bloody Spy! Don’t give him to those damn bloody REDs!” 

The guard ignored us as he dragged the Spy over to where the REDs were being kept. The BLU Team then heard the RED Spy yelling out a parting statement to his own team. 

The BLU Spy is not well. Please do not hurt him,they injured him mentally more than physically-” He spoke quickly, cutting himself off as the guard holding him obviously tried to drag him over to the BLU Team’s cell. A loud thump was heard, presumably the Spy’s head against the wall. “Argh- I’m going! I’m going.” He yelled, his voice pained and exhausted. 

He was thrown into the BLU Team’s cell, landing hard on the floor as the door was slammed shut behind him. He didn’t get up off of the floor as he panted, blood dripping from his mouth in slow increments. 

The Spy’s already red suit was now stained with multiple darker patches, and a long, shallow cut was visible on the back of his hand and forearm where his sleeve was pulled up. He looked around, his eyes dazed as they finally settled on the Medic. 

“... I think my ribs are broken.” And with that, he passed out, collapsing fully onto the concrete floor. 

The BLU Team looked around at each other, not sure on what to do. The Medic stepped forwards with a sigh, he would be a hypocrite if he didn’t help the Spy after wanting the other team to help his own team’s Spy. He rolled the Spy onto his back, kneeling down to the ground next to him. 

“Zhis would be so much easier if I had my equipment” He grumbled, removing the Spy’s jacket and dumping it on the ground next to him. He turned back to the rest of his team with a raised eyebrow. 

“Are you just going to stand zhere or are you going to actually do somezhing?” The team spurred to life, but instead of doing anything useful they instead crowded around Medic and the RED Spy, murmuring things to eachother. The Medic sighed even harder. “You know zhis is even less useful, ja?” He received no response. 

“You.” He said, grabbing Sniper by the collar and dragging him down. “You are going to help me here, and zhe rest of you-“ he looked towards the remaining six members of the BLU Team “-are going to go away and leave us alone.” 

As the rest of the team slowly dispersed - not that they could go very far - Sniper knelt down next to the injured Spy. He then frowned, looking towards Medic. Before he could speak, though, he was interrupted by the cell door slamming open and a different man from before throwing down a thick roll of bandages and a smaller roll of medical tape onto the floor. He then sneered at the nine mercenaries within. 

“Boss told me to give you guys this, we don’t want that fucking Spy dying before we can mess him the fuck up properly.” He turned to leave, but was stopped by Sniper yelling out to him. 

“You giving some of this shit to our Spy too?” The guy shrugged. 

“Nah, but he doesn’t need it. We didn’t injure him physically, we got that one mentally.” He then slammed the door shut and locked it, walking off. Scout looked confused. 

“What does he mean, Doc? That they hurt Spook mentally?” Before Medic could reply, he was interrupted by a new voice. 

“They attempted to trigger some of the traumas from his past, and I’m sorry to say that they succeeded.” The now awake RED Spy gingerly pushed himself up into a sitting position. He cringed as he then tried to stand up, only to be pushed back down by the Medic. 

“Nein! You are injured, I am not going to let you hurt yourself more. Lie back down and I vill bandage up the worst of your wounds.” Medic insisted, prompting a raised eye courtesy of the RED Spy. 

“But… I am not your team’s Spy. Why would you care what happens to me?” Medic huffed, rolling his eyes at the Spy’s question. 

“I am a BLU, ja, but a doctor first. It iz my responsibility to heal the injured, no matter what colour their uniform iz. I can only hope zhat your team is doing zhe same for our own Spy. Now, may I unbutton your shirt? I need to see how bad zhe damage is.” Medic explained, causing Spy to simply blink before nodding dumbly in response. Clearly that was not the reaction he was expecting. 

“Uh, yes, you may. I would do it for you, but I do not think I am physically capable of doing that right now.” His voice was halting, and his eyes were dazed. These two things combined caused Medic to freeze and to observe Spy closely. 

“I think you may be concussed.” He said clinically. 

“Oui, yes, that sounds about right. It sure feels like it.” Spy replied, blinking slowly as his shirt was unbuttoned for him. 

“Uh, Doc, do you still need my help?” Sniper asked, causing the doctor and the Spy to look at him with surprise. 

“Oh, Herr Sniper! I forgot you were here, to be honest. Ja, you may go off to play cards vith zhe ozhers or vhat ever it iz you plan on doing.” Sniper slowly nodded, standing up and leaving towards the table with one last glance shot in the pair’s direction. 

“Do you vant to go into zhe room zhat our Spy claimed? He vas zhe vone who did not have to share a room. It vould be much more… private.” Medic asked, purely professional. Spy gasped in mock disbelief. 

“Oh, Docteur, I thought you would never ask! I will happily go with you to a private, where we can be alone with just each other.” He said in a mockingly flirtatious tone. Medic gave an absolutely deadpanned look as he seriously considered just walking away now. 

“Nein, you shut up vith zhat. Remember, I offered for your sake only.” And with that, he began running his hands over Spy’s bare ribs, grinning maliciously when the Spy yelped. 

“Oh, Docteur. I didn’t know you had a ‘thing’ for performing such acts in public- gah!” He was interrupted from his fake flirting by Medic pressing down on a very clearly bruised rib. The rest of the team was watching by now, laughing at the scene in front of them. 

Medic continued to give the Spy a deadpanned look as he poked him in the exact same spot, prompting a very similar response. 

“Gah! Ow, you are a- stop doing that- terrible doctor!” He squirmed away from the Medic, who was now grinning maliciously. Medic laughed alongside his team, reaching forwards to grab Spy by his shoulder. 

“Maybe next time you will not-“ he cut himself off rather suddenly when Spy flinched back at the sudden touch. He withdrew himself from the Spy, who leant back slightly shakily. 

“Ah, desole. I… apologies.” He looked down, clearly embarrassed. Medic shook his head, frowning in concern as the rest of the BLU Team went silent. 

“The fault is vith me. I should’ve known better than to try grabbing you like that, especially after what has just happened to you.” He then grabbed the roll of bandages, nodding to the long gash on Spy’s arm in question. Spy nodded silently, holding out his arm. 

The Medic carefully wrapped the long wound on Spy’s arm, being careful to not grab him in a way that could cause him to be previewed as a threat. 

Once Medic was done, Spy wiggled his fingers in the affected arm. 

“Ah, merci, Docteur.” Medic nodded. 

“I vould give you some ice for your ribs, but, well…” Medic trailed off. 

“There is none available. I appreciate the thought, though.” Spy nodded in response. Medic sat up, looking slightly hesitant. 

“Now, I must ask, but do you know vhat they did to our Spy? Zhe man zhat came by vhile you vere passed out to give us zhe bandages und zhe medical tape mentioned zhat our Spy had been hurt him mentally verses physically like you. You also mentioned zhat zhey ‘attempted to trigger past traumas’, vhat did you mean by zhat?” He asked, causing the RED Spy to freeze and the other members of the BLU Team to look over, suddenly very interested in the conversation. 

“Well…” The Spy started hesitantly. “The amount I can tell you depends on what you already know about what had happened to the BLU Spy in the past. I do not want to accidentally reveal something about him that you didn’t know to you, you understand, yes?” He sounded nervous, which the Medic picked up on. 

“Somezhing unspeakable happened to him in zhe past.” He offered simply, not wanting to give too much away for the same reasons that the Spy did. 

“So I thought.” The Spy answered vaguely, looking down with a sigh. 

“... Vhat happened, Herr Spy? I need to know. It is my duty to heal any harm that may come across him, mental or physical. Und I cannot do zhat if I do not know vhat happened in the first place.” Medic asked in a soft voice, causing Spy to sigh again and frown. 

“I cannot tell you. I couldn’t just... betray his trust like that. If the situation somehow becomes any worse, I will tell you. I swear it.” He made eye contact with Medic, who nodded seriously 

“I vill hold you to zhat. But for now, it iz probably best for you to get zome rest. You look exhausted.” Spy grinned as Medic led him to the room that presumably was chosen by the BLU Spy

“Oui, you are probably correct. Merci, Docteur.” And with that, he disappeared into room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the last 200 words or so didn’t make much sense in relation to a later chapter so i changed them. they’re different now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spies get tortured in very different ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOLIERS FOR THIS CHAPTER:
> 
> this chapter contains graphic descriptions of torture and rape

The RED Spy heard the door slam open from inside the small bedroom, and knew what was coming. 

“Get that backstabbing fucking rat out here, he knows what’s going on.” A gruff voice rang out loudly, startling some of the BLUs that were resting in the ‘private’ rooms awake. “Oh, and someone will be by to collect the plates from breakfast sometime soon.” 

The Spy gingerly stepped out of the room. The man was right, he knew what was coming. 

“Ah, there you are. Come on, don’t keep us waiting any longer.” He grabbed the Spy, grabbing him through the halls as Spy gave the BLU Team one more desperate look, even though he knew they couldn’t do anything. 

He was brought to a room where two other guards stood, blood covering the floor from Spy’s trip here yesterday. It had obviously not been cleaned. 

Spy eyed the wide tub of water sitting innocuous in the middle of the room cautiously, gulping as nervousness radiated off of him. The man holding Spy grinned, shoving towards the tub and causing him to stumble. 

“I think you already know what’s going on here.” One of the men that has already been standing in the room chuckled, stepping forwards. “Now, I’ll give you a choice. Either you remove that mask of yours, or we do it for you. And we won’t be nice about it, so hurry the fuck up.” Spy reached up towards the bottom of the mask before hesitating. 

“Do I get back after we are… done?” He asked meekly. The man turned to the last guard in the room. who shrugged in return. 

“Sure, don’t see why not. We’re supposed to torture you physically, not psychologically like your whore counterpart” Spy winced at the wording, carefully and slowly removing the balaclava to reveal his face. His brown hair tumbled down, fluffy from it’s restraints. 

The first man - the one who had brought him here from the BLU Team’s cell - snatched it from his grip, chucking it into the corner of the room. He grinned evilly, placing a hand on the Spy’s back and shoving him forwards. The second guard grabbed him, forcing him to his knees as he tried to will his mind into not panicking so much. He failed miserably as the guard forced his hands into handcuffs before forcing him to to lay onto his back, trapping his arms underneath his own body. His head was tipped back in a way that was bordering on uncomfortable. 

A cloth was placed over his face, covering his eyes as well as his mouth and nose so that he couldn’t see. The sound of splashing water was heard as said liquid was suddenly poured over his face. He struggled as water flooded his naval cavity and mouth, plugging his airways and starving his body from much needed oxygen. 

Oxygen. He had taken breathing for granted for so long. He wouldn’t any longer, though, he thought as the flow of water stopped and the cloth was lifted after what felt like hours - but he knew had only been minutes - later. He attempted to throw his head forward and dispel the water stuck in his lungs, only succeeding the second time he tried when his head was let go off. He gasped, desperately trying to refill his lungs with something other than water. 

He wasn’t sure if the liquid he felt coming from his eyes were tears or left over water from the torment from seconds ago, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as his head was dragged back into place for a second round. He sobbed, desperately struggling with limbs that were much too weak to achieve anything. The cloth was placed over his face and the process was repeated once again. 

He felt panic build in his chest, and could barely focus on anything but it and the pain radiating from his lungs. The water was poured for longer this time, and for a few particularly fear filled seconds he thought he was genuinely going to die. When the cloth was finally removed, he shot up. He was a dripping wet, sobbing mess as tears flowed freely from his eyes and he attempted many deep gasps. 

He was tempted to start begging when his head was dragged back into place for a third time, unsure if he was truly hearing the guards laughing or if he was hallucinating it. His struggles became weaker and weaker, and this time he nearly passed out as his lungs felt like they were set on fire from the inside. Once again, he was released and he tried with excruciating pain to cough up the water and to breath freely, but was ultimately dragged back into place mere seconds later. 

This process was repeated for around twenty minutes, but for the Spy it might as well have been hours, possibly days. By this point, the blood that had been covering the ground was now rinsed off, mixing with the water to surround the cell. He breathed heavily, dazed as one of the guards threw his mask at him. His hands were then released from the handcuffs, angry red marks already visible around his wrists. 

“We’ll give you a bit to recover. Don’t want you dying so quickly!” He chortled, the other two following suit as he slammed the door shut and locked it. 

The Spy looked at the mask, before putting it on with lazy movements. He slumped against the wall, eyelids fluttering as he took many much needed breaths. His eyes closed as he went limp, passing out from exhaustion. 

He was awoken an indeterminable amount of time later by the door being opened. The same three guards from before were back, the one standing in front sneering at him. 

“Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty. We got something we’re supposed to show you.” The still slightly disoriented Spy was hauled up by his shoulder, stumbling slightly as he was pushed out into the hall. He was led through the many hallways until he was stopped in front of a door. “Don’t talk, don’t make any noise at all.” The door was opened quietly and it took everything in him to not gasp in shock at what he saw. 

Inside the room was a mattress and a fairly nice chair. In the chair sat the man who had captured them, and on his lap, curled into his chest, sat the BLU Spy. He was naked from the waist down, and the RED Spy felt sickened as he realised what was going on. 

The BLU Spy whimpered, clutching tight onto the shirt of the man whose lap he was seated on. His body was rocked with every thrust the disgusting man made, and it was clear that he hated what was going on. The RED Spy cringed in disgust, looking away from the scene in front of him. One of the guards chuckled softly. 

“That could have been you, if you were a bit more of a looker.” He shivered, even though he knew the words were a lie. They were doing this to the BLU Spy because he had been raped in the past. They knew that this was the quickest and easiest way to break him. 

His counterpart groaned as his hips were grabbed and pulled down, forcibly impaling him on the man’s cock. The man laughed. 

“Enjoying yourself there, you little fucking whore? You probably like this, don’t you?” He mocked, even though it was incredibly clear that he would rather be anywhere but here. The BLU Spy sobbed, a small hiccuped whimper escaping his lips as his ass was groped roughly. 

Suddenly, the man threw his head back, groaning as he orgasmed. He thrust into the Spy with renewed vigour as he came, causing the BLU Spy to sob even harder, tears dripping from his eyes. The horrid man laughed as he forced the Spy off of his still hard dick, cum dripping from the Spy’s ass as he trembled. 

The BLU Spy was turned around and sat back down on the cock with no warning, causing him to gasp out in pain and surprise. The Spy squirmed slightly, more tears welling up in his eyes. His own cock was grabbed, chasing him to whimper and lean slightly into the touch. 

“Beg.” Was the single word command given to him. The Spy looked confused. “Beg for me to jack you off, otherwise I’ll leave you hard like this.” He was smirking as he said this, making eye contact with the RED Spy - whose counterpart still didn’t know he was there. The BLU Spy gulped. 

“... P-please…” He murmured weakly, clearly embarrassed by being forced to beg. The man snarled, squeezing his genitals with his hand. 

“Put some effort into it. I know you’re enjoying this, there’s no need to be so embarrassed.” The BLU Spy sniffed, a sob rising from his chest. 

“... Please… please, m-make me cum. W-with your-your hand. Pl-please, please, please…” He begged, his resolve breaking as the hand teased him. The man - could he really be called that? He was more monster than man at this point - cackled. 

“Good boy…” He whispered into the Spy’s ear as he immediately began working his hand up and down the sensitive cock of the BLU Spy, whose face was now red with shame. He moaned as he came, before quickly silencing himself. “I knew you were enjoying this, you dirty little slut.” He then held his hand in front of the Spy’s mouth. “Now, clean this up.” 

The Spy hesitantly stuck his tongue out, lightly licking up his own sperm and frowning at the taste. He carefully licked the monster’s fingers clean, aided by the fact they were literally shoved into his mouth the second he opened it. 

The monster removed his cock from the BLU’s ass, instead making the Spy kneel in front of him. He placed a hand at the back of the Spy’s head, pressing forwards to the head of his cock. 

“I think you know what to do. Suck.” The Spy did so wordlessly, tears falling silently from his eyes as his eyes glazed over. He sucked the monster’s cock listlessly, his eyes dead even as he began thrusting deep inside the Spy’s mouth and throat. Once he came, he rubbed the head of his cock against the side of the BLU Spy’s masked face, leaving a small amount of sperm. “Swallow.” The Spy did so without complaint. “Good boy, now, if you could just look over there…” 

The monster tilted the Spy’s head until he was staring straight at the RED Spy, who had been watching with a horrified expression. The dazed look fell from his eyes as he returned the horrified expression, the reality of what had just happened crashing down upon him. 

“Mon Dieu…” He whispered, his breathing speeding up as he hyperventilated, curling up into a ball on the floor. The monster chuckled as he looked between the Spies.

“You two have ten minutes. Then you will be taken back to your cells.” He refastened his zip as he and the three guards then left the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, the RED Spy bolted to his counterpart. 

“I’ve got you, you’re ok, calm down.” He wasn’t good at this, he thought miserably as the other Spy flinched away from him. “They aren’t here. I’m not going to harm you.” He reassured, kneeling in front of the other Spy. The BLU Spy looked up at him, tears in his eyes as he trembled. He whimpered, shaking as his counterpart placed a hand on his shoulder. 

After a few minutes, the BLU Spy calmed down enough to talk. 

“... W-why are you wet?” He asked, frowning slightly at the RED Spy, who cringed. 

“Ah. Don’t worry about, sil vous plait.” The BLU Spy’s frown deepened. 

“I am not some cripple. I do not want you to treat me as such.” He has unfurled himself now, but was still shaking and tense. The other Spy sighed. 

“Fine.” He growled, the BLU Spy flinching slightly, “I was waterboarded, happy now?” The BLU Spy had only let out a small ‘oh’ when the door creaked open. Four different guards to last time stepped in. 

“Come on.” The first one said gruffly, as the two Spies were grabbed and separated, dragged back to the opposite team’s cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask me to tag anything that you think needs to be tagged


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RED Soldier is an asshole :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, someone said something about the other fanfic i’ve written and it’s made me think. i’m not sure if it applies to this too, so there might not be updates for a while whole i think things over. i’m already writing chapter 7, so this story definitely isn’t abandoned, and i wouldn’t even say it’s on hiatus. 
> 
> i’d also like to clarify that this is a work of fiction, and nothing that i’ve currently written is a healthy way to deal with trauma. i do not have any experience with relationships (i’m aro) and if you feel ive written something that “sexualises abuse” then please just leave a comment and some advice for the future. i’d also like to clarify that if something i’ve written looks like i’m sexualising abuse, then i can guarantee that it’s not the intention.

The cell door opened only a couple of hours after the BLU Spy had been taken from the cell, said Spy being shoved into the cell. The guard watched him fall with a smirk, before looking towards the RED Team members, who were all standing around the main room and watching him. 

“Dinner’s in a few hours.” Was all he said, turning and locking the door behind him as left. The RED Team watched as the enemy Spy attempted to stand up, but ended up falling to the ground again with a pained gasp. He glared at the RED Team, curling into a defensive ball and bunching his shoulders. 

The RED Medic stepped forwards, kneeling down next to him. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, concern in his eyes. The BLU Spy sneered. 

“I do not need to be dotted on. You REDs are all the same, seeing me just as someone who needs his hand held.” The Medic raised an eyebrow. 

“Ve all just vatched you try and fail to stand up by yourself, and don’t even get me started on vhat you vere like yesterday- vait a minute, what do you mean ‘you REDs’?” He cut himself off, frowning at the Spy. Before the BLU could answer, though, the RED Sniper cut into the conversation. 

“You saw Spook? Our Spook? Is he alright?” He asked, stepping forwards towards the pair. 

“He was very wet.” The BLU Spy replied, not seeming to notice how his reply didn’t make sense. 

“... What.” The Sniper was confused, squinting at the Spy. 

“He was waterboarded. I do not know what else happened to him.” The Spy sighed, his eyes blinking slowly as he sat up. “Besides that, I think he is mostly fine.”

“Hmm. Vell, you still did not answer my question. Are you alright, Herr Spy?” Medic asked, steadfast in making sure that the man who was usually his enemy was fine. The Spy attempted to sneer at him again, but couldn’t seem to have enough energy to make the effort. He opened his mouth like he was about to spit something venomous, but simply sighed instead. 

“... Non. No, I am not.” He glared at the Medic, his face the one of a man on the brink of giving up, of giving in. “Now, please help me to my room. Or at least, the room I am using for the time being.” Medic held his gaze for a moment, before silently helping the Spy to his feet. 

The Spy’s gait was shaky, and he nearly fell multiple times as he stumbled to his room with the help of Medic. The other members of RED moved out of the way, but the Medic could feel their gazes on him and the Spy. He didn’t meet their eyes as he helped their enemy, the one man they had hated the most over the last handful of years. 

Once he was in the room and the door was shut, the BLU Spy collapsed onto the bed. His shoulders were shaking with unrestrained sobs as the Medic watched awkwardly. He sighed, stepping towards the Spy. 

“Spy, you are injured. I know I am a RED, but I am a doctor. It iz my duty to help ozhers, but I can’t help you if you won’t let me!” His voice came out as nearly a yell, frustration building up inside of him. He wanted to help the Spy, but the Spy wasn’t letting him. 

The Spy looked at him with fear and apprehension clear in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something. 

“... I cannot tell you what they did to me. It is not only that I don’t want to, but also because I simply can’t. Do you understand, Docteur?” He asked softly, his voice a hoarse whisper. The Medic nodded, knowing when he should just give in. 

“Ja, I understand. Vhatever happened, it was terrible Traumatic. I vill not force you to tell me anything zhat you do not want to.” He turned to the door, hesitating before he opened it. “Bitte, get some sleep. You look and sound exhausted. And do not forget zhat I am here to help you.” With that, he left the room, leaving the BLU Spy to his thoughts. The Spy curled into the bed, wrapping the blankets around his body in the hopes that it would provide him with even a small amount of comfort and protection. 

The RED Medic walked out of the room the Spy occupied, and immediately turned into his own room that he shared with Heavy. He ignored the deathening stares of his teammates as he did so, refusing to meet their eyes or even look at them. He shut the door with more force than strictly necessary, attempting to ward off his teammates. The bed was like Heaven as he fell onto it, his eyes shutting almost immediately as he fell asleep. 

The BLU Spy awoke many hours later. His sleep had been thankfully dreamless, as he was expecting many nightmares. His stomach rumbled, and he realised just how hungry he was. He sat up hesitantly, standing from the bed with slightly shaky legs. His body still hurt, but it wasn’t as bad as before. He walked towards the door, opening it hesitantly and peeking his head out. 

Outside, the RED Heavy, Soldier, Scout, and Demo were playing poker with the cards that had been provided. The rations they had been given for that night's dinner sat in the kitchen, all of them except for two already eaten. The Spy took a tentative step out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a click. This caught the abstention of the Demo, who then noticed him, giving him a wide grin. 

“Hullo, Lad! Yer awake!” He slurred, obviously more than slightly drunk. His calling out caught the attention of the Heavy, Scout, and Soldier. Soldier glared at the Spy, hatred clear in his expression as the Scout sneered. 

“Ugh, the fucking Snake’s here to stab us in our sleep.” He groaned, leaning back in his chair. The Spy frowned. 

“I promise you, I will not stab you in your sleep.” It was then he realised how terrible his voice sounded and how much talking aggravated his already sore throat. He winced, cringing and rubbing his throat. The Heavy frowned as Spy unconsciously began waking slowly towards the table. 

“Leetle Spy does not sound good. Maybe food would make you better?” He placed his cards face down as he stood up, his face full of concern. Soldier suddenly jumped up, slamming his hand of cards down. 

“WE WILL NOT BE FEEDING THAT FRENCHIE BASTARD!” He roared, causing Spy to flinch back. Demo shot him a confused look. 

“They gave us nine meals fer a reason, Lad.” He stated, his accent and his drunken state slurring his words. Soldier slammed his hands against the table resulting in a loud bang. 

“I DO NOT CARE. HE WILL NOT BE FED, AND THAT IS AN ORDER. Afterall…” His voice suddenly dropped in volume as he shot Spy a creepy look that causes shivers to climb up his spine. “Why would we feed a prisoner?” 

Spy gulped, repeatedly stepping back as he saw the completely unhinged look on Soldier’s face as the man slowly walked towards him. The other three who were still at the table watched the pair silently. 

“I-I’m not your prisoner. You are a prisoner here, and so am I. We should work together, to get out of here-“ He cut himself off as he hit the concrete wall behind him. The Soldier stepped close to him, the insane look never leaving his face. 

“Listen here, Frenchie-“ He grabbed Spy’s collar, making him gasp as he was dragged closer to the Soldier. “You are my prisoner. You are going to tell me the secrets of BLU, or I am going to make you.

Starting now.” 

He suddenly used his free hand to punch Spy hard in the jaw. The other three in the room shot up, shock on their faces. 

“Soldier! Step away from leetle man!”

“Ack, Sol, Lad, what’re ye bloody doing?!”

“Uh, Solly, I don’t think this is, y’know, right. I mean, I don’t like the guy, but we shouldn’t do this to him!”

Soldier ignored his complaints, chuckling as Spy whimpered. He threw another punch, watching as Spy squirmed. 

Spy attempted to scramble away from the Soldier, his breath coming out in short wheezing gasps as he began to hyperventilate. After he realised he couldn’t get free from Soldier’s grip, he began begging. 

“No, no, no, no nonononono-“ He was cut off by another punch, screaming as his head hit the hard concrete behind him. The Soldier was about to say something, when a door suddenly slammed open. 

“What in Sam Hill is going on out here!?” Engie yelled as Pyro peaked his head out from behind him. His eyes widened behind his goggles as he took in the scene in front of him. “Soldier! If you do not let him go right now I am going to-“ he was cut off as Heavy - who had recovered from his stunned stupor - threw Soldier back by his shoulder. Spy crumpled, stuck in the throes of a panic attack as he let out a piercing whine. 

“... What’s going on?” Sniper asked in a weary voice as he opened his door to reveal chaos going on outside. No one answered as everyone continued yelling. 

“HEAVY! You Commie Bastard! Let me go!” 

“Nyet! Leave leetle Spy alone!”

“Sol ye damned idiot! Whit the bloody fuck was that!”

“Dude! You can’t just decide to torture him! We’re prisoners too!” 

“EVERYONE, SHUT UP!” Engie suddenly hollered, making everyone shut their mouths. Or more accurately, everyone except for Spy, who continues to whimper and beg softly. “Alright, everyone go back to what you were doing. I’m going to go grab the Doc, and then me and Sol are gonna have a nice chat in my room.” It was slightly hard to tell because of the Engineer’s work goggles, but it looked like he was glaring at Soldier. He approached the Medic’s door, knocking gently as the other REDs watched in silence. 

The door opened after a moment, revealing a very pissed off Medic. 

“I do not vant to be involved in vhatever zhe Hell is going on out here.” He deadpanned, bags under his eyes. Engie grimaced, running the back of his neck. 

“Uh, well, Spah’s kinda havin’ another panic attack thing, and, uh, yer the only person he trusts at all, so…” He trailed off, avoiding eye contact with the doctor. Medic sighed, looking around the room with a critical eye. 

“Fine.” He said simply, stiffly walking over to the Spy, who was still curled up on the ground. His expression softened as he looked over the Spy, kneeling down next to him. “Hush, hush. I have you.” He drew the Spy near to him, rocking him slightly as continued to comfort him. Eventually, Spy calmed down. His breathing returned to normal as his body relaxed against the Medic. Medic began to stand up, pulling Spy up with him. “Come, ve vill go back to my room.” He walked to said room, making sure to keep a hold of Spy.

Once in the room, Medic helped Spy into one of the beds. He then slipped in next to Spy, gently rubbing a hand against his back to comfort him. Spy curled into his chest, sniffling slightly as Medic placed his head on top of Spy’s. They stayed like this for a while, simply being comfortable in silence. Eventually, Spy pulled away. 

“... Thank you, Docteur.” He murmured. Medic chuckled softly, sitting up as he cupped Spy’s face with an ungloved hand. 

“It iz not a problem, Spy. I vill go grab our meals, I am sure you are starving. I vill be back in a second, I promise.” He added on as he felt Spy grip onto him tighter. As he stood and walked out through the door, Spy watched him go. He knew it would only be a few seconds, but he missed him already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been struggling to write chapter 7, i just haven’t had the motivation. i’m about 700 words in, so have this in the mean time

“Gah- ow, there’s only so fast that I can go, stop dragging me-“ the RED Spy was cut off by the guards escorting him back to the wrong cell. To the BLU Team. 

“Shut up.” One spoke gruffly. They were wearing a mask that muffled their voice, making it hard to tell what gender they were. They shoved the Spy forwards, making him trip over his own feet yet again. He would have fallen if it wasn’t for the tight, painful grip that both guards had on him. He wanted to spit something venomous in reply, but there was already a red mark on his face from the last comment he had made. He wisely held his tongue, the rest of the trip back to the cell spent in silence. 

The BLU Team watched as the enemy Spy was shoved into their cell, collapsing to the ground with heavy breaths. 

“Dinner’ll be ready soon.” The guards then turned, locking the cell door behind them. 

The BLU Medic silently walked forwards, offering the downed Spy a hand. Once standing up, he was helped into a chair. He sat for a minute, catching his breath before smiling. 

“Merci, Docteur.” He panted, looking exhausted. The Medic nodded. 

“You look tired. May I ask what happened to you?” Spy’s smile faded as he frowned. “Ah- you do not have to tell us, if you do not want to.” He was quick to rectify when he spotted Spy’s expression. Spy shook his head. 

“I was waterboarded. That is why I am so wet.” He replied softly. 

“Ah. That is why you are so vet. I did not want to ask.” Medic said in understanding. He looked like he was going to say more, but was interrupted. 

“Actually, Spook, can ya tell us what happened to our Spy? He’s… he’s not quite well in the head.” Sniper butted in, reminding the Spy that the rest of the BLU Team was still there. 

“Oui, I know. That is why he took the job here, as to not be put at risk of what is currently happening. A lot of good that did, hmm?” He nodded, responding to only part of what the Sniper had said. The Engineer frowned. 

“You’re deflecting, Spah. Please, answer the question. We’re worried.” Spy frowned, his lips turning down as he looked away, clearly hesitant to say what had happened. 

“He… he was…” He sighed, his expression downtrodden and somber. “They raped him. That is the simple answer.” He eventually spat out, not meeting any of the BLU Team members’ eyes. 

The team responded in a multitude of ways, all of them negative. Sniper’s face twisted into a snarl as he looked away from the Spy, Engie lying a hand on his shoulder with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“We’ll get ‘em for this, Slim. We’ll get ‘em.” He reassured. Sniper nodded silently in reply. 

“Those pigs! I vill make zhem pay!” Medic snarled, anger in his features. Heavy nodded along with him. 

“Da, will make leetle men regret choices.” He said, disdain in his steely eyes. Scout, meanwhile, looked horrified. 

“Oh my God. Oh my God! They- you can’t be for real! They couldn’t have-“ He looked towards Spy in desperation, expression sinking when Spy shook his head silently. “They- he-“ He didn’t seem to be able to accept what had happened. Pyro patted his back sympathetically. His reaction was hard to gauge due to the gas mask, but his shoulders had slumped upon receiving the news. 

Demo and Soldier both looked incredibly downtrodden, their shoulders slumped and their expressions sad. 

“Poor lad,” Demo began, hand twitching as if he were missing having a drink to take a swing of. “We’re gonna hafta have so many more midnight therapy sessions. Lad’s gonna need to have a stiff drink next time we’re able to.” He leant back in his chair. Soldier pouted. 

“He was doing so well… he was letting me pick him up and hug him! He probably won’t anymore…” He sounded upset. Demo patted his shoulder comfortingly. 

“Ack, hate to tell you lad, but yer probably right. Doubt he’s gonna let us touch him that much at all with how bad everything seems to be going for him right now.” He agreed, sounding solemn. Spy cringed, feeling terrible and guilty. 

“Yes, I… I am worried for him. While he was forced to… he looked… I do not know how to describe it. Spacy? Dazed? Unfocused? It was like he wasn’t there mentally, only physically. Then, when it was pointed out to him that I was being forced to watch, he snapped back into focus. He looked shocked and horrified, as if he was only now realising what he had been forced to do.” The Spy explained, stopping when he realised he was delving into so much detail that Scout was looking even more horrified and Soldier was pouting even harder. Medic, though, simply nodded along. 

“Dissociation. It is vone of zhe bodies ways to deal with severe trauma. It iz also a symptom of Post-Traumtic Stress Disorder, somezhing zhat I am sure zhat Herr Spy has. His mind vas distancing him from vhat vas happening to him.” Medic explained, his tone clinical but his expression worried. Spy frowned. 

“When he snapped out of it, he panicked. Is that normal?” He asked, blinking heavily. He was leaning forwards a bit now, his breathing becoming heavier. Medic frowned in concern, tilting his head slightly. 

“Are you alright, Herr RED Spy? You look very tired. Maybe you should get some rest.” He stood up, offering Spy a hand again. Spy pushed himself up, standing with slightly shaky legs. 

“You… you may be right.” He said, stumbling towards the door where he knew he would be sleeping. Medic followed, watching carefully in case he fell. He watched as Spy entered the room, but stopped him when he was about to close the door. 

“Would you like me to wake you vhen dinner arrives?” He asked. Spy nodded. 

“Oui, thank you.” Medic smiled slightly. 

“Alright, sleep well Herr Spy.” Spy grinned in return. 

“Thank you, Docteur.” With that, he shut the door. 

The smile on Medic’s face fell. He sighed, running his eyes. He turned back to the group of BLUs who had been silently watching him. 

“Ve are going to have to make a plan.” He said tiredly, sitting down at the table with the rest of the BLU team. The Engineer frowned, though it wasn’t visable because of his goggles. 

“A plan? To do what?” He asked, removing the work goggles so that he others could see his eyes. Medic steeled his gaze, standing in front of the group with his hands behind his back. 

“A plan to escape.” Most of the others sat up, now very intrigued with the conversation. Scout brightened up almost instantly, looking at Medic with wide eyes. 

“A plan to escape? Like, to get out of here? And rescue Spy?” He asked, babbling. Medic nodded. 

“Ja, to get out und rescue Spy. Possibly the other team, too.” Soldier shot up, with displeasure on his face. 

“What!? THE OTHER TEAM!? Why would we rescue them! They are our enemies!” He yelled, helmet rocking on his head. Demo was quick to stand and place a hand on his shoulder, while Medic responded calmly. 

“Ja, I know. But, they are people too. As I have said, I am a doctor first. The other team are people before they are our enemies.” Medic explained. Soldier sneered, but hesitated. 

“But… what if they’ve been hurting… Spy? What are we going to do then!? I will not rescue people who have hurt my team!” He yelled, raising a fair point. Some of the others nodded along with him. The smile on Medic’s face then turned malicious. 

“If they have not been treating our Spy with zhe utmost respect… zhen I give you all full permission to make zhem pay.” He chuckled, and the sneer on Soldier’s face then turned to match the smile on Medic’s. 

“Now that’s something I can agree with, soldier! If those yellow-bellied REDs even think they can hurt MY Spy then they will have another thing coming! And that thing is my fist! Into their collective faces!” He cheered loudly, slamming a hand down onto the table as a large grin took over his face. Engie gave a lopsided smile at Soldier’s enthusiasm. 

“Now, y’all better leave some RED ass for the rest of us to kick, ya hear me?” He said jokingly, eyes twinkling as he noticed how much of a big puppy dog Soldier was being. Scout grinned, a wide smile taking up most of his face. 

“Hell yeah! Those REDs are gonna pay if they did anything to Spy! Anything!” He was also cheering, looking much too excited about beating people up. Medic chuckled at his teammates' antics. 

“Now, we have to actually make zhe plan. I zhink ve should attack zhe guards und steal zheir weapons either vhen zhey try to take zhe RED Spy or vhen zhey arrive with breakfast or dinner, it depends. Ve may haff to vait another day after tomorrow to put zhis plan into action.” He told his teammates, waiting for a reaction. Demo sat forwards, frowning slightly. 

“What if we told the REDs our plan?” Medic furrowed his brows, confused. 

“Und how vould ve do zhat?” He asked, looking towards the Demoman as the rest of the BLU Team did the same. 

“We could tell the RED Spy, who could tell our Spy, who could tell the RED Team!” He explained, waving his hand that wasn’t resting on Soldier’s back around. 

“I… suppose we could. But first, ve vill need zhe RED Spy to ask our Spy zhe details of how he iz being treated by our counterparts. I refuse to let zhem know anyzhing if it iz revealed zhat zhey haff been… mistreating our Spy.” Medic reasoned, considering what Demo was saying. 

“If yer sure that it’ll help having the other team know bout this, then sure, Doc. I don’t see a problem, as long as they’re not being terrible to Spah.” Engie offered, shrugging slightly. Sniper looked hesitant. 

“Are we gonna tell the RED Spook about the plan?” He asked, his brows furrowed. Medic seemed to think about this for a moment. 

“Hmm, maybe not right now, but before we put zhe plan into action, yes. I do not want to risk the possibility of zhe details being tortured out of him.” He eventually decided. Sniper nodded, satisfied with that answer. 

“Yeah, that makes sense. Unfortunate that that’s a possibility, though.” Medic shrugged in response. Heavy - who had remained in silence while the rest of the team was talking and planning - finally spoke up. 

“Hope leetle Spy is ok. Sooner we can help, the better.” Scout gave him a lopsided smile. 

“Yeah, hope so too, big guy. He was finally warming up to us!” He sounded hopeful, which helped cheer the rest of the team up. 

“Sure hope so, Boy. I really hope that what’s happening to him isn’t as bad as the RED Spy is saying.” Medic nodded along with all three of them. 

“Ja, I also hope so. It took him quite a long time to get used to us and open up to us in the first place. I truly hope to zhat vhat had happened doesn’t destroy all of zhe progress he has already made.” Demo shook his head glumly. 

“Yeah, the lad was always so nervous ‘n anxious. Hopefully now that he knows that we’re safe ta talk to he won’t let it eat him up inside.” He looked around at the rest of his teammates, already knowing the sadness in their eyes was reflected in his own. Medic gave him a sad smile. 

“Ja, I hope zhat you are correct. Now, ve haff to actually start making zhe plan. Vhat we have now is a good start, but it is not enough.” The other all sat up, determination in their eyes. 

They would do this for their Spy. They had to, for his sake and their own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> torture part 2: electric boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i wanted to prove to someone that i was a terrible person, i’d show them this

The RED Spy had barely eaten the bland meal he was provided for breakfast when the door was opened once more. He sighed, standing up and making his way to the door with a glum expression on his face. He ignored the looks of pity and sympathy on the BLU Team members faces, keeping his eyes forward. He did stop, though, when Medic suddenly blocked his path. 

“Ask our Spy how your team has been treating him.” He instructed, moving out of the way when the guard at the door yelled at him. 

“Get out of the way, Doctor!” One yelled, before glaring impatiently at the Spy. “And you! Hurry the fuck up, we don’t have all day!” Another guard raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean, we kinda do. We can take as long as we want to with this backstabber.” The first guard glared back at him. 

“No, we can’t. We gotta take him to see the boss and the other backstabber in a couple hours.” The other guard shrugged. 

“Yeah, but still. We got a few hours, there isn’t that much of a rush.” He said impassively. The first guard rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe, but the quicker we get this guy to the room, the quicker we can have our fun with him…” He gave Spy an absolutely evil grin, which sent shivers running up his spine. Spy didn’t let how anxious he was feeling show as he took the last couple steps forwards, towards the guards at the door. The second guard rolled his eyes in return. 

“You’re a fucking sadist, anyone ever tell you that?” He asked, grabbing Spy and yanking him forwards. The other guard followed suit after closing and locking the door, and together they made their way to the room where Spy knew he would be tortured. He let himself be dragged with his head down, knowing that there was no way he could get out of this situation. 

“You’re not any fucking better! You’re here right beside me, aren’t you? We are both terrible people.” The guards continued on their conversation, completely ignoring the Spy. 

“Pfft- glad we came to that conclusion!” Both guards cackled slightly, finding their jokes incredibly funny. Spy disagreed with this, but didn’t say a word. 

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, and Spy could feel dread rising within him when he saw a third guard standing by the door holding what looked to be either a rising crop or a whip. He gulped, shoulders tensing when he was shoved into the room, all three guards following behind him. 

“You’re gonna be wearing this.” One said as he was blindfolded. He felt his anxiety rising; he hated not being able to see. He flinched as rough hands began pulling off his suit jacket, laughter being heard as the result of his twitchyness. His shirt was then removed, and he tensed as a hand glided over his bare chest. 

“Lotta scars on him…” One of the guards muttered, while another laughed. 

“We already that you’re straight as a fucking circle, you could always ask boss if you could have a turn with the other one if you’re that desperate to get your rocks off.” A different guard suggested, chuckling slightly. 

“Eh, I guess I could. Now, let’s actually get on with it.” The first guard replied as Spy was laid face down on the hard, lightly blood covered floor. His breath hitched as the whip was lightly traced over his back. “I’m gonna hit you, and you’re gonna count, got it?” The man asked. Spy stayed silent. The man growled, and Spy gasped as he was kicked harshly in the ribs. “I said, got it?” 

“Y-yes, got it…” Spy whimpered out, squirming slightly as the whip was thwacked lightly against his back. He wasn’t given any warning as the whip was suddenly hit against his back at full force. He yelped, quickly counting. “One.” 

“Hmm, alright. We’re going to twenty. If you make any mistakes, or don’t answer quickly enough, I’m gonna restart.” The man holding the whip didn’t hesitate to hit Spy full force. 

“T-two…” Spy counted, breathing already becoming heavy. He could feel red marks already starting to form on his pale skin, and he knew he would be bleeding and left with many scars after this was over. The whip hit bare skin again. “Three…” 

This continued for over half an hour, with many restarts. At first, Spy could hear the jeering off the two other guards, but he eventually blocked it out. Many restarts later, he could feel blood pouring out of his back. “... T-twenty.” His voice was hoarse from screaming, and he was exhausted and in pain. He could hear as the whip was dropped to the ground as the blindfold was removed. He laid there, stunned for a while. 

“We’ll give you a few minutes to rest. Try not to bleed out.” One of the guards said as they left the room. 

Spy panted, out of breath. His back felt it was on fire, but he knew he wasn’t at risk of bleeding out. He tried to raise a hand, but found it too painful. He shut his eyes, head hitting the ground as he fell unconscious. 

Spy was awoken an unknown amount of time later by another kick to the ribs. He whimpered as hands pulled him up. 

“Alright, we’re heading to what I know is your favourite pastime: watching your counterpart get raped! Hope you can walk well enough to get over there.” A guard said in mock excitement as he was assisted in walking through the same hallways as yesterday. After what felt like hours of walking through twisting hallways, they eventually made it to where Spy knew he would have to watch his counterpart suffer immensely. His knees trembled at how hard walking was, and he was panting and light headed. 

“Shit, you don’t think we overdid it, do you? Boss said we can’t let him die.” Spy heard from behind him as the door was opened and he was dragged through. 

“Nah, I think he’ll be fine. As long as we can get him some sort of medical supplies.” Another voice rang out as he was pushed into a chair. He wanted to lean back and collapse, but he knew that that would hurt too much. He looked, regretting it almost instantly as he saw the BLU Spy. 

He was fully naked, on his hands and knees as the same man from before thrusted into his behind. He was gagged and collared, but he was also looking back at the RED Spy. Drool dripped from his lips as he sobbed. Both Spies looked away from each other in shame and guilt, wishing they were in the other’s places. 

“Hey Boss!” One the guards yelled out, catching the attention of the man currently committing sodomy. He was their boss? Interesting. The man looked up, frowning as he continued to fuck the BLU Spy. 

“What? I’m kind of busy here.” He asked, digging his fingers into the Spy’s hips and reveling in the whimper he let out. 

“Yeah, can I join in?” The guard seemed to realise there was no way to ask that wasn’t weird. The man who was apparently his boss didn’t reply for a moment as he thrust particularly hard and groaned, orgasming. 

“Yeah, sure. The more the fucking merrier!” He pulled out, cum dripping from both his dick and the BLU Spy’s ass as he ungagged the Spy. “You get his ass, I'm taking his mouth.” He gently stuck a thumb into the BLU Spy’s ungagged mouth as he chuckled. “You’d probably enjoy that, wouldn’t you? You’re such a slut, but you’re so good for me. Now, open up.” The Spy shut his eyes, tears slipping from them as he did as he was asked. 

The monster in front of slipped in, fucking his throat as the guard entered his ass with no prior warning. The Spy attempted to cry out, a shudder travelling through his body as both of the monsters fucking him became out of sync, rocking his body with each individual thrust. His eyes once again started to become dazed, but this time the one at his mouth noticed. He slapped him across the face, harshly. 

“None of that. You’re gonna stay in focus and make this better for me and my friend behind you. Not that that’s gonna be much of a problem for a slut like you.” He thrust forwards, but didn’t pull out. The Spy choked, trying and failing to pull his head back. Eventually the monster pulled back, allowing the Spy a moment to breath before thrusting back in and continuing his face fucking. The guard filling. his ass groaned, orgasming and cumming, his sperm mixing with his boss’s. 

“That’s right, slut, taking all of my cum so nicely like that.” He moaned breathily, pulling out and watching cum drip from the Spy’s asshole. The monster filling his mouth chuckled, before also cumming. He groaned, giving many small thrusts in quick succession. 

“Ughhh, there we are… Swallow.” He demanded, pulling out of the Spy’s mouth. The Spy gulped down the cum, cringing as he did so. He was then let go off, and he took that moment to collapse to the floor into a pile of sobs and whimpers. “Such a fucking cry baby. I know you liked it, don’t even try to lie to me, whore.” The BLU Spy shook his head, sobbing quietly. The man glared at him, before kicking in the chest. The Spy gasped, curling into a ball as a whine escaped him. “I said… don’t try to lie to me.” He sneered at the crumpled form of the Spy in front of him. 

He turned back to the RED Spy who had been watching the entire scene with disgust clear on his features. 

“Enjoying the show?” He asked, mockingly. Spy sneered at him, showing his teeth as anger burned in his eyes. 

“All of you are terrible people, monsters.” He insulted, his head held high. The monster in front of him laughed, and not before long his guards joined in. 

“Compared to normal people? Maybe. Compared to you? Ha, even I don’t have as much blood on my hands as you do.” He smirked at the Spy, who was currently too exhausted to stand up. 

“What you are doing to him is a crime worse than murder, a fate worse than death.” He glared at the monster with all the hatred he could muster, but to no avail. 

“You.” He suddenly turned to the BLU Spy, who was still curled up on the ground. “You want your friend here to not die, right?” He asked, but received no response. He glared at the Spy, kicking him in the head. “I’m talking to you. I want an answer.” 

“N-no… I do-don’t.” He whimpered, looking over to the RED Spy with big, tear filled eyes. 

“Good. Now, get up. He’s probably going to die of infection if he doesn’t get medical attention. I’ll give your team a big medical kit, but for the price of a blow job from you. Do you agree?” He offered, dragging the BLU Spy over to his counterpart, who lurched forwards. 

“No! Don’t do it. I will be fine, he is being dramatic-“ But the BLU Spy had already made his choice. 

“Sure.” He said with a shrug. After what he had gone through the last couple days, what was one more blow job? 

The monster forced him onto his knees in front of where the RED Spy was seated, and both of the Spies eyes widened in shock. 

“Non! Do not make him do this!” The RED Spy begged, but he received only an evil grin in response. 

“It’s too late. He’s already agreed.” He then turned to the BLU Spy, who had stopped moving out of shock. “Now, you get to sucking. I trust you know what to do, you seem to be an expert at whoring yourself out.” The BLU Spy gulped, shaking. 

“... Désolé.” He whispered shakily, going to unzip the RED’s fly. The other Spy stayed stock still, even when a mouth closed around his cock. He refused to thrust forwards, to move as the other Spy quickly brought him to hardness. He came silently, grimacing as his counterpart swallowed. 

“There. It is done. Leave him alone.” He nearly pleaded as the BLU Spy rested his forehead on his counterpart’s leg, shutting his eyes and breathing softly. The monster smiled. 

“Fine, fine. You have ten minutes.” Spy immediately sunk down onto the floor, pushing the chair back as he wrapped an arm around his counterpart’s shoulders as he held him close. 

“Your Medic told me to ask you how my team was treating you.” He was straight to the point, knowing they only had limited time. 

“... They are treating me fine…” The BLU Spy murmured, resting against the other Spy’s bare chest. The RED Spy sighed. 

“The truth, please.” He asked tiredly. The BLU Spy hesitated, choosing his words. 

“... Your Soldier pinned me to a wall and punched me in the face a couple times, he also tried to refuse to let me eat, but besides that it’s been fine. Your Medic has been taking care of me.” Spy knew that his counterpart was hiding some of the truth, but decided not to push. 

“... Your team is worried for you.” The RED Spy said. 

“Tell them not to worry.”

“But that wouldn’t be the truth.”

The two Spies spent the rest of the ten minutes in silence, simply comforting each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally wrote chapter 7 and so updates should come quicker


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don’t really like this chapter but still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m going away for five days starting tomorrow so i can’t write anything

The Spy’s clothing had been given back to them when the guards had returned, but the BLU Spy had struggled to put his on. His legs and back hurt, and he was so, so tired. If it weren’t for the two guards supporting his weight as they dragged him back to the RED Team’s cell, he wouldn’t have made it back. As soon as the door was opened and he was inside the cell, he collapsed. 

“Really? On the floor already? Are ya really that much of a pathetic piece of shit, Spook?” Sniper sneered at the Spy as he curled up into a ball on the floor. 

“Herr Spy, I vill skip zhe questioning and simply bring you to your room.” The RED Medic’s voice rang out, completely ignoring what Sniper had said. It took the Spy a while to fully understand what was being said to him, and in that time he was already being helped up. He stumbled, clutching at the Medic’s shirt as they made their way over to the RED Spy’s room - though it was more the BLU Spy’s now, since he was the only one who had actually used it. He felt the stares from the other members of the RED Team, but ignored them, only focusing on moving forwards. 

Once he was in the room and the door was shut, The BLU Spy collapsed into the Medic’s arms. He let out a long whine, burrowing his face into Medic’s neck as tears slipped from his eyes. Medic stroked the back of his head carefully, as if he were running his fingers through the Spy’s hair. 

“Shh, mein liebling. I have you, you are safe.” The words were empty promises, but they were all the Spy needed for now. Medic sat them both down on the bed, not letting go of Spy as he held him tighter. “I have you. Zhey cannot get to you, I promise.” He whispered into Spy’s ear gently. Spy whimpered, changing position so that he could curl up against Medic’s chest. 

“... They hurt me…” He mumbled pathetically, face pressed against Medic’s sternum. Medic shushed him gently, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“I know, Dear. I know.” He reassured softly. 

“They-they made m-me… m-made me…” He cut himself off, whimpering as tears dampened Medic’s shirt. He couldn’t say what had happened, it hurt too much. Medic, for his part, continued to comfort and reassure him. 

“Hush, Liebe, you do not haff to tell me. I believe you.” He kept his voice low, not wanting the other REDs to hear him but also not wanting to disturb the Spy. “I’ve got you.”

“... Thank you.” Spy whispered in return, eyelids fluttering as he looked up at Medic. Medic, overtaken by something he couldn’t explain, pressed his lips against the Spy’s. 

Spy gasped slightly into Medic’s mouth, before returning the kiss. It was only held for a couple of seconds before Spy looked away, looking at Medic with wide eyes. Medic put a hand on Spy’s back and laid both of them down in the bed, pulling the blankets up over both of them. 

As Spy tucked his head under Medic’s chin, Medic couldn’t help but feel he was taking advantage of the Spy. 

He shoved those thoughts into the back of his mind as he wrapped an arm around Spy and pulled him closer. Closing his eyes, he heard Spy’s breathing slowly even out. He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, body relaxing as he held the other close. 

Multiple hours later, Medic was awoken to a kick to the stomach. He shot up, blinking rapidly as his brain tried to figure out what was happening. It took being hit in the chest by a stray arm to finally realise what was going on. 

The BLU Spy was having a nightmare. 

The Medic shifted so that he was sitting up. He gently rested a hand on the Spy’s shoulder as he tried to comfort him. 

“Come now, vake up.” The Medic said awkwardly. He wasn’t used to waking people up from nightmares, and the other members of the RED Team had all mentioned that his bedside manner really left something to be desired. “Do not fret, it iz only a dream.” He shook the Spy softly, hoping the motion would wake him. The BLU Spy suddenly awoke with a gasp, causing Medic to lean back. 

“Zhere ve are! Back to zhe land of zhe living!” He smiled wide, but it dropped from his face when he realised Spy was looking at him with unseeing horror. Medic frowned. “Herr Spy?” Spy flinched, leaning back as his breathing quickened. 

“No no no no no- not anymore, please-“ He begged, his voice quiet but the words rushed. “Please, please, sil vous plait-“ 

“I’m not doing anyzhing, see?” Medic cut off his begging, slowly moving off of the bed and raising his hands so that they were in Spy’s view. He stepped back, making sure not to move too quickly. “See? I am safe. I vill not do anyzhing to you.” He attempted to reassure the Spy, only mildly succeeding. 

“I- you-“ Spy’s body untensed slightly, a confused look crossing his face. “You aren’t going to…?” He looked like a confused puppy as he tilted his head to the side lightly. Medic grinned in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. 

“Ja, I vill not do anyzhing to you, I promise.” He said as the Spy’s breathing slowed slightly. He took a step forwards, but was immediately rebuffed by Spy, who leant back further. The Spy’s hackles raised, and he tensed up once more. His breathing hitched then quickened as he stared at Medic in fright, his whole body trembling in fear. 

“N-non! I-I- you are lying! St-stay away!” He cowered into the corner of the room where the bed met the wall, eyes blown wide with panic. Medic furrowed his brows, considering what he could do next that wouldn’t cause Spy any further panic. He eventually settled on trying to replicate what he had done a couple days ago when the BLU Spy was first brought to the RED Team’s cell. 

“Spy, you are hyperventilating. You need to take deep breaths, ja? Deep breaths, like zhis.” He breathed dramatically and deeply as an example to the Spy. Unfortunately, Spy only shook his head and didn’t even try breathing deeply as tears began to form in his eyes. Medic decided to try a different approach. 

“Shh, Herr Spy. I am here. You are having a panic attack. Vhatever you zhink, is happening, vhatever you zhink I am going to do: it iz not real. It iz just your brain making things up, but you vill be fine. I swear it.” Medic sat down at the end of the bed, keeping eye contact with Spy and keeping his hands in clear view, his movements were slow and predictable. Spy looked as he was attempting to process what Medic was saying, his breathing slowing down for a second time. Medic gave him another hopefully reassuring grin. 

“Ja, zhat’s good. You are doing vell, Herr Spy. Deep breaths, like I said.” He encouraged gently, doing some more exaggerated deep breaths. Spy copied him, some of the tenseness leaving body as he began to calm down. Medic shuffled closer to him, but didn’t make any attempt to reach for him. Instead, he suggested another idea. 

“If you feel safe doing so, can you please place both of your feet on the floor?” Spy frowned, his body still trembling as he eventually nodded. He slowly shuffled out of the corner he had pressed himself into, looking wearily at Medic for a moment, before the doctor moved back further away from him. He complied, cautiously placing both feet on the cold, concrete floor as he took a shuddering breath. “Alright, alright, good. Now, how does the ground feel, Herr Spy?” Medic asked, wanting nothing more to reach out as Spy continued to shake. 

“C-cold…” Spy stuttered, his voice weak as it cracked. Medic nodded. 

“Good, good. You are doing so vell, Spy. So vell…” He reassured softly. He watched as Spy calmed down even further, no longer having a panic attack but still looking on edge and nervous. “May I touch you?” He asked gently. Spy nodded, causing Medic to gently place a hand on his shoulder. The Spy tensed under Medic’s hand, but relaxed just as quickly. Medic then - with incredibly telegraphed movements - pulled Spy into a gentle embrace. Spy, once again, tensed under the Medic’s touch, but just as soon relaxed in his arms. Medic pulled the blanket that was on the bed over Spy’s shoulders, causing him to freeze in place and hold his breath. 

“W-what-“ 

“It iz just a blanket, Herr Spy. I’m not going to hurt you.” He reassured softly, rubbing small circles into Spy’s back. Spy hurried his head into Medic’s chest, sniffling as tears continued to fall from his eyes. “Zhere, zhere. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Medic stayed still, understanding that Spy needed comfort but was still scared. 

Eventually, Spy stopped trembling and sniffling, but Medic didn’t move. At some point Spy pulled away, looking up at Medic with big, sad eyes. 

“... Apologies.” He muttered, looking away. Medic frowned in concern, placing a hand on Spy’s shoulder. 

“Nein, no need to apologise. You vent through somezhing terrible, you cannot be blamed for reacting like zhis!” He reassured, grinning at the Spy. The expression on his face was mirrored - albeit with a twinge of sadness - on Spy’s face. 

“Merci, Docteur. Now, earlier I remember you… kissing me.” As soon as Spy said that, guilt twisted through Medic’s stomach. 

“Oh- ja, sorry, I vill not do so again-“ 

“It was… nice.” Spy said, interrupting the Medic’s rushed apologies. Medic furrowed his brows, confused. 

“Nice? I thought that I vas taking advantage of you! It vas simply a spur of zhe moment type thing, I swear, it will not happen again.” Medic babbled, frowning as Spy grinned at him. 

“I liked it, Docteur. Possibly enough to do so again.” Medic blushed, chuckling nervously.

“I- heh, that might be nice-“ he was cut off by Spy pressing his lips against Medic’s own. Medic gasped, eyes wide before relaxing. He didn’t try to control the kiss, leaving Spy in control. A few seconds later Spy pulled back. 

“Thank you, mon Cheri.” He leant against Medic, who still felt conflicted. 

“I still feel like I am taking advantage of you, I do not zhink zhat zhis iz healthy.” Medic explained, a frown covering his face. Spy sighed. 

“In all honesty, it… probably isn’t. But I- I don’t particularly care.” Spy mumbled, stumbling over his words slightly. Medic still felt unsure, but not as much as before. 

“If you are sure…” He trailed off, trusting that Spy would know what was best for himself. “We should probably head outside and grab whatever slop our capturers insist is food to eat, especially since you had nothing to eat dismorning.” Medic suggested, causing Spy to groan. 

“I hate your teammates. They are all terrible.” Medic laughed, grinning as he stood. 

“Come on, zhe Engineer iz not so bad! Und you also cannot say much, I have to live with zhem! You just haff to stab zhem in zhe back!” Spy chuckled, standing next to Medic. 

“I suppose you have a point, I am glad I do not have to interact with them besides from murdering them daily.” This time, it was Medic’s turn to groan. 

“Ugh, it gets even worse when you consider I haff to heal zhem all day! It’s all ’MEDIC!’ zhis and ‘MEDIC!’ zhat!” Medic ranted, causing Spy to laugh until he snorted. He quickly covered his mouth as Medic began laughing. “Mein Gott, you snort! Just like my own team’s Spy!”

He still dreaded facing the enemy team, but he was glad Medic was right there beside him. 

He faced the door, steeling his nerves for whatever he was about to face beyond it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally! an update! i’m not sure how happy i am with this one, but it’s pretty plot heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s the blu teams turn to deal with a spys emotional breakdown

The RED Spy grunted, stumbling over his own feet. He was being dragged between two burly men, with a third just a step behind the trio. In the last guard’s hands were the Spy’s once white dress shirt and his even more red than it should be suit jacket, along with a hefty medical kit. 

Once the group reached the locked door to the BLU Team’s cell, one of the guards opened the door. The Spy looked away, not wanting to see the pity in the faces of his enemies as he held still and displayed to them. The guard holding him chuckled, patting him on the back right on top of the still bleeding cuts. Spy gasped, white enveloping his vision as burning pain ran through his body. 

“Here ya go, one heavily tortured Spy coming up!” Spy was shoved into the cell by the guard, landing on the floor face down. His missing clothing as well as the medical kit were thrown in with him, landing on the floor with a dull thump. “Your own team’s Spy paid for those medical supplies, you better be thankful!” He crowed mockingly, sneering at the ragged looking group in front of him. 

“Bloody Hell! He looks half way dead!” Sniper exclaimed, kneeling down next to the downed Spy. Medic was quick to join him as the guard chuckled from the door. 

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point.” He gave the group one more haughty look before slamming the door shut, locking it behind him. 

Medic quickly grabbed the medkit, pulling out various supplies as his eyes dipped into a frown. Spy groaned, stirring slightly. He looked up towards Medic and Sniper, before gingerly attempting to push himself up. Medic placed a hand on his shoulder - far away from any of the bleeding cuts on his back - and pushed him back down softly. 

“Nein! You are incredibly injured, if it veren’t for zhe medical supplies zhey provided you could have died!” Spy moaned weakly, though he didn’t attempt to get up again. 

“I haven’t bled out yet, now have I, Docteur?” He asked, slurring his words slightly. Medic gave another, even harder sigh. He attempted to wipe away some of the blood covering the Spy’s back, but gave up shortly after Spy hissed and winced away from his touch. 

“Ja, you haven’t yet, but you vill if your wounds do not get the proper care. Now, stop messing around und let me verk!” He leant over and began pouring some disinfectant onto a rag - both of which he had fished out of the provided kit. The Spy hissed as Medic began wiping his wounds, squirming even as Sniper reached over to hold him down. 

“Stop struggling, Mate. The Doc’s just trying to help, y’know.” Sniper chided with a shrug, shifting so he was closer to the downed Spy. Medic nodded. 

“Ja, hear zhat? I’m helping you! Now stop struggling or I am going to make you!” He yelled, attempting to bandage the Spy’s many wounds. Spy glared at the Medic even as he winced at the pain. 

“Fine, fine. I will stay still.” With that, Spy stopped his wriggling in favour of lying tensed up on the ground. Medic - once again - sighed. This wasn’t ideal, but it would have to do. He began to patch up the Spy to the best of his ability, which would have been easier if he had better supplies. He missed his own infirmary, and especially the medigun, which was truly a much easier way of healing incredibly injured people, like the Spy lying in front of him now. 

Sniper frowned; he didn’t like seeing anyone like this, even if they were his enemy! He felt guilty, even though he wasn’t the cause of the Spy’s pain and injuries. Somewhere deep inside of himself, the Sniper knew that he had caused this very same man pain even worse than what he was feeling now. Many more times than the sharpshooter could count, this very Spy had bled out in his arms, killed by the Sniper’s own sharpened blade. He gulped, looking away as Medic did his job. 

“Gah! Stop bleeding, it iz getting annoying!” He yelled, glasses now skewed on his face from constant readjusting. Spy chuckled breathily from where he lay in response. 

“I am trying my best here, Docteur. I do not particularly want to be bleeding out either.” Medic grumbled something inaudible as he bandaged the last of the Spy’s wounds. 

“You don’t zhink I know zhat, Dumpkopf?” He asked rhetorically. Spy chuckled weakly, again trying to push himself up. This Medic let him awkwardly sit up straight. “Do not try to get up und walk.” Was all he said in response to Spy’s movement. Spy nodded, blinking blearily. 

“He's gonna be alright, Doc?” Sniper asked a frown still visible on his face. Medic nodded in confirmation. 

“Ja, he vill be fine. He just needs some rest, und I vill need to check his bandages at some point in zhe near future. Hopefully zhey don’t do anyzhing to bad tomorrow.” He then hesitated, looking back towards the Spy. “How iz our Spy? Did you get a chance to ask?” He asked, brow furrowed. The expression on Spy’s face changed to match Medic’s own as the agent of espionage began to answer. 

“Oui, I did. He is… not doing so well. My team’s Medic has been a large part of the help he has been getting from the group of them. I fear that our Soldier might be a cause for concern, as apparently he… well, it wasn’t good. Certainly not for your Spy’s mental or even physical state, that is.” He explained, voice soft and uncertain. Medic’s frown deepened as he listened to the Spy. 

“Vhat did zhe guards do to him zhis time?” He questioned. The rest of the BLU Team was  
now watching the Spy, curious about the answer. Spy looked away. 

“I… do not think I can tell you that. It was terrible beyond words or expression. When, if we get out of here, I do not believe he will ever be the same. Hell, I do not know if he will ever even be alright!” He explained, voice rising to a yell towards the end of his speech. He looked away, not wanting to meet the eyes of the members of the BLU Team. 

Medic’s expression twisted as he looked at the Spy sitting in front of him. It was clear that he wasn’t alright either. Well, that he wasn’t alright mentally; physically it was very clear that he wasn’t going to be anyone’s version of ok for quite a while. 

“You are not looking better yourself, Herr Spy. Nor sounding any better, now zhat I zhink about it. It iz clear zhat zhis is affecting you too.” He told Spy, sympathy clear is his voice. Spy sneered at him, face twisted in anger. 

“Non! You are wrong! I am fine!” He insisted, baring his teeth at Medic, who sighed in response. He took in the Spy’s ragged appearance with sadness in his eyes. 

“Zhen vhat happened to you?” Spy froze, eyes wide as he processed what Medic had said in a small voice. “Vhat did zhey do to you?” Medic pressed, choosing to ignore the way Spy reeled back. Sniper looked between the pair with worry, before looking back to the rest of his team. He stepped back, away from the opposing mercenaries. 

“What does it matter!? It was nothing compared to what they did to your own Spy!” He insisted, avoiding the question completely. Medic fixed him with an unaffected stare. 

“I know zhat vhatever happened to our Spy was terrible. You have said zhat before, but you have not mentioned vhat had happened to you. Stop avoiding my questions, Herr Spy.” He commanded, raising an eyebrow. Spy stuck his chin up, a sneer still clear in his slightly pained expression. 

“What does it matter, why do you want to know!?” He yelled, glaring at Medic. The medical mercenary sighed for the umpteenth time in the short period of time since the Spy had been returned to the cell. 

“It iz for your own good, Herr Spy. I know zhat on some level, you know zhat.” He explained calmly as he watched Spy’s reaction. Spy physically growled as he glared at Medic with all the strength that an injured man trapped in a figurative corner could. 

“Fine! FINE! If you truly want to know, I will tell you!” He started, yelling loudly. “The first day they beat me until I bled, and then they dumped me here, with you!” He spat out the last word with an intense ferocity. “And then, they waterboarded me! And then they… they dragged me to another room, where they forced me to watch your Spy be raped. I will never be able to erase that from my mind!” His breathing was ragged as the eight other mercenaries in the room watched with sympathy and guilt burning in their chests. “And today- today they whipped me with some kind of riding crop! But that wasn’t even the worst of it. They brought me back to the same room from yesterday, where I was forced to watch your Spy’s punishment be repeated. Then they… they…” He suddenly quieted, the loud yelling from an instant ago now gone immediately. Medic furrowed his brows in confusion as he tilted his head, reaching out to place a hand on the Spy’s shoulder. 

“Herr Spy? Maybe you should-“ 

“They were not lying when they said that they made him pay for the medical kit they provided.” His voice was empty, as his now blank eyes met Medic’s. “They- the guards... they made him… they…” His shoulders started shaking as he curled into himself, breathing turning heavy as he looked down towards the ground. “T-they… he…” He murmured under his breath, eyes unfocusing as his form crumpled. Medic’s eyes widened in alarm as he shot forwards, reaching out to support the Spy.

“Herr Spy! Calm, calm yourself! You do not have to say anymore!” He affirmed, his attitude making a full 180. Spy took a deep, gulping breath as he tried to steady himself. 

“I… I am fine, do not fret.” Spy insisted breathlessly. Medic looked uncertain, turning his head away to not meet the Spy’s eyes. 

“I… apologise. I should not have pushed you like zhat. You were clearly uncomfortable and not ready to talk about what has happened. I should have respected zhat.” Medic apologised, a sincere look oh his face and honesty in his tone, looking towards Spy with a slight frown. Spy looked away, nodding unsteadily. 

“I will head to my room now, if you do not mind.” He said almost coldly. He stood, not looking back as he walked shakily towards the room that now may as well have been his. Medic - and the rest of the BLU Team, who had been watching from the sole table in the room - didn’t miss the way that the Spy’s fingers twitched, nor how tense his shoulders seemed to be. They also didn’t miss the way that his breathing was still unsteady and how pale what little of his face that they could see was. 

Medic let out a deep breath of air as he watched the Spy walk in silence. Once the door was shut, no sound came to fill the area. The rest of the team looked towards him, as they hoped that he would know what to do next. He looked towards the group, his face still twisted into a frown. 

“Ve need to get out of here. If not for our sakes, Zhen for his sake. Zhen for our Spy’s sake. Zhey simply can not handle zhis for much longer. Ve need to get out of here very, very soon. I say ve get out tomorrow.” He watched as the rest of the BLU Team all nodded in agreement, not wanting to add anything to what Medic had said. 

“You’re right, Lad.” Demo was the first to break the temporary muteness from the group. “We need to get out of here, and quickly. Here’s what we should do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this there should only be one or two chapters left. the next chapter might be from the perspective of the blu team again


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They escape!... from their cells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guess who’s not dead? i had no motivation to write at all for the past month, sorry guys

The next morning was here much sooner than Medic had wanted it to be. 

He had barely been able to sleep, knowing that he would need to be well rested to keep up with his team. 

To rescue his team’s Spy. 

Dread gnawed at his gut as he stood with the rest of his team, pacing back and forth. What if they were caught? What if they were injured - killed, even - in the escape? What if they couldn’t rescue Spy?

He shook the thoughts away. No, he needed to focus. He needed to get his head out of the clouds and prepare himself. 

“It’s almost like a usual match.” Medic turned his head, watching as Sniper sighed from where he was leaning against the wall. “‘cept we don’t have any bloody weapons and we’re all half starved.” He chuckled darkly. Medic couldn’t help but agree. 

He desperately wanted to grip onto his Medigun, slowly building uber before the match even began. He wanted his syringe gun and bone saw, so that he could at least pose some sort of a threat. He looked over to the lone red figure seated at the table. 

The RED Spy looked nervous, an emotion Medic wouldn’t think that he could feel before everyone was captured. The pair of scissors - why did they even have scissors? Were they even supposed to be here? - tucked away up his sleeve like one of butterfly knives. One of the ones that had ended Medic’s life many times over. 

It was hard to think of this man as an enemy now. 

The door was thrown open, causing everyone to freeze. The man in the door chuckled, smirking at the gathered mercenaries. 

“I’d like to think you know the drill by now.” Was all he said as Spy stood up without a word, looking much more confident than he had any right to be.

Spy looked over the man’s uniform. It looked like a basic form of armour, but there was one crucial flaw:

His neck was uncovered. 

Quickly - giving the man no time to react - he slipped the scissors into his hand and slammed them into the guards throat. It wasn’t easy, not with all of the injuries Spy had sustained, but still the man choked, spluttering up blood as he tried in vain to cover the wound. Just as he collapsed forwards, Spy caught him, silently lowering him onto the ground and kneeling next to him. It was a messy job, the scissors were almost blunt and clearly not meant for something like this, but it seemed to have done its job. 

“Amazing job, Frenchie!” Soldier whisper yelled as he stomped out of the cell, grabbing the shotgun strapped to the now deceased guards uniform. Spy smiled slightly, grabbing a pistol off of the body and placing it on the floor next to him as he continued to search the body. 

“Merci, Soldier.” He replied curtly, plucking a utility knife and a set of keys out of one of the man’s pockets. He stood, eyes searching the room as he looked around. Looking between the keys and the room he hoped contained his teammates, he walked over to another large cell on the other side of the corridor. 

There were quite a few keys on the ring, but fortunately they all seemed to be labelled. Quickly, Spy narrowed it down to two keys: Cell A and Cell B. On a whim he tried the one marked Cell A on the door first, sighing in relief when it opened. Briefly, he thought it was ironic that the BLU Team was being kept in the cell apparently labelled Cell B, but the thought left his head as he opened the door. 

He took in the sight of his team. They had all paused their meaningless milling around to stare at Spy in shock. Sniper was the first to react, jumping to his feet. 

“Spook!?” He yelled causing Spy to hush him. 

“Shh! We do not want the other guards to hear us!” Sniper nodded as the others began rising to their feet as well. 

“How did you get out? Where did you get a key from?” Engineer asked, his voice much quieter than Sniper’s had been. Scout scoffed. 

“He’s covered in blood, dude. He probably shanked some guy and stole them.” Spy stopped for a second, seeming to remember something. 

“... Well, yes, I did do that. But before we continue on, I have to mention that we are going to have to work with - actually, is their Spy here?” He interrupted himself, looking around the cell. It looked exactly like it did when he was first in here. 

“Nein. He vas taken by a guard just before.” Medic explained, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Sniper sneered. 

“Who cares about the bloody Spook? We got our own one back, that’s all that matters.” Spy frowned, but decided not to argue with Sniper at the moment. He instead walked out through the door and gestures for his teammates to follow, which they thankfully did without protest. 

Or at least, it was without protest until the RED Team saw the BLUs, who were still awkwardly standing in a clump next to the dead body of the guard. 

Immediately the RED Soldier stepped forwards, growling and showing his teeth. 

His display would have been more threatening if not for the fact that the BLU Engineer instantly pointed the pistol that Spy had taken from the guard’s body at the Soldier immediately. 

Soldier backed off, knowing that even he couldn’t win a fight unarmed while his opponent had a gun. The Engineer huffed, twirling the pistol before putting it into a holster that had been empty since he had been captured. Spy quickly stepped between them. 

“Gentlemen! Calm yourselves, we are not enemies here.” He swore he heard Soldier about how they were always enemies under his breath, but he chose to ignore him. “We will have to work together to get out of here. We will also have to rescue the BLU Spy and retrieve our tools and weaponry.” Sniper groaned. 

“Do we really have to rescue the Spook? All he does is backstab us all day. We should just leave him.” He immediately realised his mistake as the BLU Soldier aimed the shotgun at him and glared. 

“Leave no man behind, Maggot!” He declared, before shifting his eyes to his counterpart. “Any true Soldier would tell you that.” A spark of anger was seen in Soldier’s eyes, but he wisely kept his mouth shut and settled with simply glaring at his counterpart. Medic harshly pushed past him, walking to stand next to Spy. 

“So, vhere are ve going? You are the only one who has been taken out of the cell besides from your counterpart, who, vell. He can’t really help us right, can he?” Spy frowned. If he was being completely honest, he had no idea where the exit was. Nor did he have any clue where they were or how big the building was. 

“Uhh…” He looked back towards the BLU Team. “You are the ones who made the plan. What is the next step?” Suddenly the entire team looked away in various directions, clearly not wanting to make eye contact. 

“Uh, well, you see, we didn’t really get that far…?” Their Engineer said cautiously, looking up at Spy for a reaction. 

“I’m surprised we made it this far, honestly. It’s not that I have no faith in you guys, it’s just that… well, maybe I do, but that’s besides the point.” The BLU Sniper rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. Spy sighed. 

“Seriously? We have no plan past this point?” He rested his face in his hands, sighing loudly before regaining his composure. “Well, we will have to move quickly and plan on our feet. I know where the BLU Spy probably is, but there is no guarantee. I unfortunately do not know where our weapons are being kept, but hopefully we will find it on our way out.” 

“Vait a second,” Medic suddenly interjected, looking deep in thought. “How many keys are on zhe ring?” He asked, causing Spy’s eyes to widen. He was the spy here, why didn’t he think of that? 

“Err, not that many.” He shook the keyring softly, causing the keys to jangle lightly. “So the facility should be smaller than I first thought.” Medic nodded, stepping back. 

“Vell zhen, lead zhe vay.” Spy nodded silently, turning to face away from the two seperate groups of mercenaries. 

“He is down this hall, and then… hmm, it will just be better to lead you than to explain the path out loud, won’t it?” He muttered mostly to himself. He walked the path that he had memorised, going towards where he was tortured and then turning to walk to where the BLU Spy was - probably - being kept. It almost certainly wasn’t the quickest route, but it was the way he knew and was guaranteed to not get them lost. The group followed in silence, not saying a word as they followed the Spy. As they reached the room where Spy was tortured, they stopped, voices being heard up ahead. 

“Where is he? We’ve been here for a good fifteen minutes and nothing!” A male voice complained, and was quickly joined by a slightly quieter, more nervous voice. 

“You don’t think that…he got away, do you?” The second voice asked the first, causing it to chuckle. 

“Nah, don’t think so. Don’t think he’s in any condition to run away, not by himself at least.” 

“I guess you’re right, he wasn’t looking too well last time I saw him. Maybe Grant is just running late? Slept through his alarm? Lots of traffic?” The second voice joked, tone turning light and carefree. Spy frowned, not wanting the others to hear that he wasn’t in the best condition. 

Turning back to the group, he gestured to the BLU Soldier and Engineer, before miming shooting a gun. The pair both nodded, walking as silently as possible. Soldier took aim and turned the head of the first man into nothing more than chunks of brain matter and blood splatter. The second man didn’t have time to scream before he was shot twice in the head by Engineer. They both flopped to the ground dead, and Soldier quickly went to loot their bodies. The BLU Sniper raised an eyebrow. 

“Those were surprisingly good shots.” He admitted, seeming slightly impressed. His counterpart scoffed. 

“They were standing still only a couple meters away, mate. If that’s what you call a good shot, I’d hate to see your version of good shots on the battlefield.” He smirked. “Oh, wait.” The BLU Sniper scowled. 

“Yeah, my performance on the battlefield looks like shooting the bloody pikers you call teammates through the head and getting more kills than you do, fucking wanker.” Spy once again stepped in between the two groups, looking like a disappointed parent. 

“Could everybody please stop fighting over nothing? It is annoying. Now, we have to move quickly. That was very loud, and surely someone will come and look. Have you two grabbed all of their weapons?” He asked the Soldier and Engineer who were still kneeling by the bodies. 

“Yeah, between them they had another shotgun, another pistol, and a revolver with a silencer. I assume you’ll want the revolver?” Engineer held out the mentioned weapon towards Spy, who took it with a nod. 

“Thank you, mon ami. Who else wants a weapon?” He asked the two teams gathered in front of him. As he expected, his Soldier stepped forwards, reaching for a shotgun. Spy stopped him before he could grab a weapon, glaring at him with a cold look in his eyes. 

“I will be honest with you, Soldier.” His voice was cool and relaxed, but there was a glint in his eyes. “I don’t trust you to not try and kill off all of the BLUs. You’re not getting a weapon.” Soldier’s eyes widened in shock before narrowing into a glare.

“And who put you in charge, maggot? What are you gonna do to stop me?” Spy didn’t react, simply staring back at Soldier. 

“Does everyone here agree that Soldier should not receive a weapon?” There was a long beat of silence, before Medic spoke up. 

“Ja, you are too dangerous und unpredictable. I, on zhe ozher hand, zhink I deserve one after putting up vith all of your bullshit for zhe past couple days.” He slipped past the opposing Engineer and grabbed both of the shotguns. He handed one of them to his own team’s Engineer and held the other one underneath his arm. Spy raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything, turning his attention back to Soldier. The overly american man seemed distracted by glaring at Medic with as much force as possible, seeming mad that he was being ignored. 

“Guess I’ll take the pistol then.” The BLU Demo stepped up and grabbed the mentioned gun, holding it awkwardly for a second before readjusting his grip. Spy nodded, turning away. He felt exhausted, as if he had walked for much longer than he had. 

“Good. Now, let’s keep moving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’d just like to say: please don’t beg for updates. i’ve been busy the last month and that (combined with heaps of writers block) prevented me from writing. fanfic writers don’t owe you updates


End file.
